Diary of a Mute
by Youkaigirl99
Summary: Rin is a mute high school freshman with a lonely life, a dark past, and a tiny diary. Then, she meets him. Will this silver haired youkai heal her wounds, or cut her deeper?
1. First Entry

Diary of a Mute  
  
(a/n-ok, people may find this confusing, but some chapters will be diary entries, and some real life. It will say which are which, like, this is a diary entry, but the next chapter will be real life, K?)  
  
Dear diary-   
  
I hate spring. Have I ever told you that? Of course not, this is the first time I've written in you. But still, I   
  
hate spring.It's pretty stupid to dislike a season, I guess. I mean, a season can't insult you, can't harm you, a   
  
season can't really earn your hate. If I where to hate anyone, I guess I should hate the preps like Kagura at   
  
my school, or the thieves that murdered my family, but I don't. I just hate spring.  
  
Of course, I hate even spring for a reason. I hate spring because of what happened in   
  
spring. I could tell you what happened in the spring, but I just can't. I should though. I mean, my best friend   
  
Kanna bought me this diary (you) so I could have a place to put what was eating me up, but I just can't.   
  
Kanna had told me (well, she had signed, since she doesn't talk much) that a diary would be a great help.   
  
She said her new phyciatrist, Kaede, had given her one, and now she could make out whole sentances, and   
  
be around people. But Kanna's problem wasn't really like mine. She didn't like being around people. When   
  
she was, she was so shy that she didn't speak at all, and seemed unfeeling. My problem is totally different.  
  
Sure, I know what you are thinking. How can my problem be that different. We both don't talk   
  
much, which is true, but Kanna always wants to talk, and I don't. Physically, we can both talk, but mentally,   
  
and emotionally, we can't. I havn't spoken since I was three. Kanna only speaks around people she trust's   
  
deeply, like me, or her sister. She wishes she could speak, I never want to speak again.  
  
I don't know why i don't wanna speak, I just don't. I guess, I'm afraid if I speak, the police will start   
  
asking questions about my parents murder. I don't want to relive the experience at the police station, where   
  
all the officers crowded around me, asking me questions, like what did the men look like, how tall were they,   
  
what were they wearing. I don't know why they wouldn't just let me go to sleep. But I haven't spoken since  
  
that day. I remember everything afterwords, but nothing then. I guess I just blacked out after I saw mommy   
  
and daddy....  
  
But after that, I went to a foster home, and eventually got adopted. I now live with the Higurashi   
  
family, in an old shrine in Tokyo. The shrine is right beside the Shikon Institution for the Mentally   
  
Unstable. I guess that's in case I lose it. I go to Shikon Highschool on the other side of town, where I'll be a   
  
freshmen tommorrow. My name is Rin Himitsu. Nice to meet you, diary.  
  
8/16/04 


	2. Arriving

I don't own anything!!  
  
Review thanks- Hey, guess what? I got reviews!! Four whole reviews!! I can't believe this!! This is my second fan fiction, and my first about Sessy and Rin (if you didn't know it was about them), so I can't believe that so many people liked it!! Ok, it's only four, but it means a lot, ok?!!  
  
well, anyway, thanks to-  
  
Penguine  
  
Anhimals  
  
SilentBrat  
  
and Kawaii28  
  
thanks so much for reading!! But lets start, shall we?  
  
RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen  
  
Diary of a mute  
  
Chapter two  
  
arriving  
  
(a/n- thoughts are in ' ', * * is signlanguae or writing, and flashbacks have the whole Flashback= thing.)  
  
As I closed the velvet lined book that I got for my 14th birthday, I wondered what I was doing.   
  
In a week, I would turn 15, and I was only now opening the tiny book. I had been sort of cleaning out my   
  
room, looking for some school supplies for the upcoming school year, and I found it, with an old sock   
  
covering it, inside a little box labeled 'diarys'. I had gotten more than a few diarys since I had moved to   
  
Tokyo, most from my half sisters ( I didn't consider them real sisters, since I wasn't a real Higurashi), so I   
  
was confused as to why I chose this one to write in. I guess it was because it was blue, my   
  
favorite color.  
  
"Hey, Rin, have you found any school stuff? Cuz If not, Mom's gonna buy us a bunch of new   
  
ones. Besides that old backpack just didn't look good. It was really starting to look shabby." I looked up to   
  
find my sister Kagome leaning on my door frame, that eternal smile on her face. She was already  
  
dressed in the school uniform, which was a white sailors shirt with a green and amazingly short skirt.   
  
Kagome was 17, and would be a junior this year. She was always cheery, except around her boyfriend, Inu-  
  
Yasha, where she could get pretty mean if he antagonized her. Lately, he had been learning not to.  
  
*Yeah, I don't think I'll find much in this mess. Better ask her* I signed as I smiled back at her. My   
  
entire foster family was pretty fluent in sign language, and Kagome had practiced the most when I first   
  
moved here, to make me feel at home. I liked that. It did make me feel special.  
  
The raven haired girl at my door way walked over to me and sat down, with a worried expression on   
  
her face.  
  
"Hey, are you sure you wanna go through with this? Going to a new school is pretty hard. I could   
  
just get mom to...."  
  
I shook my head emphatically. Sure, I was a little worried about going to highschool, but I didn't   
  
want to seem too different. Kagome gave me one more worried look, then nodded and let me finish getting   
  
ready.  
  
  
  
beep beep beep.  
  
The alarm clock on my nightstand went off, awakening me from the wierdest dream I've had in a   
  
while. I groped for the sleep button, wondering why I had to wake up at such an ungodly hour. I had   
  
almost reached it before I remembered that today was my first day of school.  
  
'damn damn damn. I really don't wanna do this. I should have taken Kagome up on her offer'. I   
  
thought as I crawled out of bed and got into my uniform. While I brushed my hair and put it up (a little pony   
  
tail on the side, like usual), I looked at myself in the full length mirror.   
  
My porcelion skin shone in the early morning sunlight, filtering through my window. Quickly   
  
brushing the sleep out of my eyes, I left my room and stumbled down the stairs to eat (fall face first into )  
  
breakfast. What can I say? I'm not a morning person! the usual hype about breakfast being the most   
  
important meal of the day, and then sent us all off to school. Actually, Kikyo had graduated last year, so it   
  
was just me and Kagome, walking down the street.   
  
As we traveled the streets of Tokyo, I noticed more than   
  
a few people give us more than just a passing glace. Some even outright stared! At first, I was outraged that   
  
people would stare like that for no reason, then I got paranoid. Yep, even a mute like me worries what people   
  
think. What if I had my entire school uniform on backward? After a great deal of glaring, then some made   
  
swipes with my arm to find the tag on the back of my shirt, I finally figured out why they where staring.   
  
  
  
Even though Tokyo was a fairly large town, in our neighborhood, everyone knew everyone. And   
  
everyone knew everyone's dirty secrets. For the new commers, I must have stood out. I hadn't been a social   
  
butterfly since my parent's death, so when I moved in with my foster family, I didn't go outside much at all. I   
  
had always been in a 'special' class because of my mutness, so I knew barely anyone. And in the eyes of the   
  
neighborhood elders, I was a shame to my adopted/foster family. All because of what I had done long ago...   
  
When we passed the Shikon Institution, my eyes fell to the ground and a blush of shame came   
  
upon my face. I hated living by that place. I hated the fact that I had lived there for three years of my life. I   
  
hated the fact that that granite building haunted my dreams, with it's empty hallways and even emptier   
  
patience. I hated myself for doing what I did to go there.  
  
Kagome looked over at me, and patted my shoulder cheerfully. "Comeon, Rin, cheer up! You get   
  
normal classes, like everyone else, and you don't know, maybe you'll find a special someone."   
  
I looked up into my cheerful sister's eyes and tried my best to smile. She didn't understand, and I   
  
doubt I could have explained. She was so happy, with Inu-Yasha, and her family, she wouldn't understand.  
  
She couldn't. I smiled again, trying to relieve her worries, and I guess it worked, because she immediately   
  
started talking about being able to see Sango and Eri and Miroku and Ayume and Ayame, and Inu-Yasha   
  
and Kouga and etc etc.  
  
When we arrived at Shikon High school, I was reminded how much it looked like it's mental   
  
institution counter part. It was a huge building, with granite walls and even the odd gargoyle on the   
  
balconies. In front of it where a swarm of young adults, all talking to the people they hadn't seen since   
  
summer. I immediately lost Kagome in the crowd, and, making my way to the front gates, I ran right into   
  
a pair of golden eyes. Thinking it was Inu-Yasha (who else could have gold eyes?), I bowed slightly, and   
  
tried to walk around him, not even looking up. I tried.  
  
"Girl, apologize!" Came a toadish and annoying voice at my left, while at the same time I felt   
  
claws dig into my pale skin. Finally looking up, I saw a man I vaguely recognized as Inu-Yasha's half   
  
brother, and... a toad. Yes, that's right, a toad and a...well, I couldn't describe him. He was beautful, with  
  
long, flowing silver hair, and such a serious expression on his face. His eyes were glorious, as if there were   
  
two miniature sunrises in those golden orbs. He was wearing the school uniform pants, but was wearing a   
  
shirt upon shirt deal with one of those little neat catch phrases on it. "prepare to bow before my invincible   
  
irony and sarcasm."  
  
  
  
"Come'on, wench, speak up! One cannot just run into Lord Sesshou-Maru-sama and not beg for   
  
forgivness!" I really wanted to hit that toad right then, but the clawed grip on my arm was bleeding, and I   
  
was still lost in Sesshou-Maru-sama's eyes.  
  
I bowed again, trying to get by, not because I wanted to leave the wonderful youkai, but so I   
  
wouldn't bleed to death. "WENCH! You will apologize to Sesshou-Maru-sama, or we will have to....The   
  
lord will have to destroy you!!" Said the toad, bruising my cheek with a staff from behind his back. I really   
  
wanted to kill that toad.  
  
Looking at the youkai again, I realised that harming his retainer, though fun, would not get me on   
  
his good side. But I had no way to apologize except sign language, and I doubted that the toad would   
  
understand a word of it!   
  
  
  
*I apologize. Please forgive me, Sesshou-Maru-sama* I signed, trying my best to spell the man's   
  
name. I wasn't a great speller, but I was pretty sure I spelled correctly, since his grip let up.  
  
Releasing my arm entirely, Sesshou-Maru-Sama turned around and walked away, leaving a   
  
confused toad and a thankful mute in his path. Giving me another wap for good measure, the toad ran after   
  
him, his little legs waddling.   
  
"Master! Master! Forgive me, but I'm confused! She did not apologize, but you released her!" He   
  
said, his annoying voice penetrating my ears even half a hallway away. A resounding bonk followed, and as   
  
I looked up at them, rubbing my pierced arm, I saw the toad on the floor, with swirly eyes, and a bump on   
  
his head. The youkai boy was no where to be seen.  
  
'Sesshou-Maru-Sama' I thought. 'I'll remember that....' On that note, with his image in my mind, I set off for my next class. 


	3. Classes

Disclaimer-I don't own them...I'm sorry. I wish I did. But I do keep Fluffy- sama locked in my  
  
closet....shhh!  
  
Diary of a mute: Classes  
  
is sign language,  
  
' ' is thinking  
  
Have you ever had one of those days? Well, that's what I was feeling right now. One of those  
  
days. First, While going to retrieve my health book, my locker got stuck, so I was late to class. When I  
  
finally get there, I found that the teacher, Mr. Harataka, was not the most lenient on tardies, so he sent me  
  
to the office. There, I was given a note of excuse, and a detention, and sent back to class. 'Who ever  
  
heard of getting detention for being late the first day of school?' I thought as I stalked back to the class,  
  
tardy slip in had. My arm still ached from Sesshou-Maru-sama's claws, though I didn't care. My mind was  
  
still lost in his eyes.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Higurashi. So nice of you to join us...again. Please, take a seat behind Mr. Taijai." Mr.  
  
Harataka pointed to an empty seat behind a boy I recognized as Sango's little brother, Kohaku. I had met  
  
him before, and he was nice, so I felt a little better about sitting near a familiar face.  
  
The class went relatively well, until about halfway through. Mr. Harataka was going down the  
  
rows, asking questions about the lesson. Kohaku went, reciting what was expected of him, then it was my  
  
turn. The teacher looked at me expectantly, then asked if I had lost my place daydreaming. I shook my  
  
head emphatically, then tried to tell him I couldn't speak by covering my mouth with my hand. He didn't  
  
take the hint.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, would you please answer the question? Or are you going to continue those silly  
  
hand gestures and receive another detention?" Kohaku raised his hand hesitantly when he noticed my  
  
plight.  
  
"Mr. Taijai, what is it?"  
  
"Sir," He said, hesitantly, not wishing to defy his teacher's orders of silence. "Sir, Rin-chan can't  
  
talk. She's mute. I think it should say so on her admissions note." All eyes in the class turned to me as  
  
Mr. Harataka checked the note.  
  
".....So I see. Next time, Miss Higurashi, tell me, instead of simply waving your hands about.  
  
That's another detention for you. Two in one day. How shameful." And with that, he continued his class,  
  
completely oblivious to the fact that his class was no longer paying attention to him. The entire class was  
  
staring at me, and I felt each eye bore a hole into my skin.  
  
Have you ever been stared at till you could almost hear what they where thinking?  
  
Yeah...strangely enough, that had been happening to me a lot. Like right now. And it was giving me a  
  
terrible headache.  
  
What a freak.  
  
That was the basic consensus. Everyone thought that. Of course they all thought it at different  
  
volumes, tones, and other things. And it was really loud.  
  
After the class from hell, I grabbed up my stuff and made a run for the door. I got through the  
  
stampede and made it to my next class, which was English. I was in honor's English, which was with all the  
  
other grades. I was wonderful at English, in fact, I was at a twelfth grade level. So you can imagine my joy  
  
at being free of health and going to something I was actually good at.  
  
I go into the class, trying to keep my head down. I had just gotten here, and I didn't want to be  
  
beaten up by a senior or something. So I never saw where I sat.  
  
As I kept my head down, I heard something that made my skin freeze up . "First, you dare bump  
  
into I, Sesshou-Maru, and now you dare to disrupt my class and sit nearby me?"  
  
A/N-I know, I know, it took forever to update, and it wasn't that long. It didn't even go the way I was hoping it would....Sorry. It was barely about Sesshy, and it didn't even talk about Rin's past like some of you had hoped. But I've been having Sess/rin writer's block, and I haven't been able to write much about anyone but Sango Miroku.....I'll write more later, ok? SRY!!! 


End file.
